Memorias sobre la arena
by Sery 7Seven
Summary: "Debajo de su angelical apariencia se esconde una fuerza bruta increíble; debajo de sus expresiones alegres y descomplicadas, un corazón prácticamente hecho trizas. Toda su vida se compone de una que otra mentira, hasta que destruye una barrera que se le viene encima y las destruye todas: Él". Serie de Drabbles como regalo de cumpleaños para Breen Martinez.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama en la que están involucrados son de mi entera propiedad.**

 **DRABBLES con relación entre sí, escritos con el fin de entretener.**

 **DEDICATORIAS:**

 **Serie de drabbles como regalo de cumpleaños para la mejor amiga, hija, escritora y persona del mundo.**

* * *

 **Buena suerte, Mala suerte.**

 **.**

El sonido de la campana se mezcla con las voces de la multitud, Kagome intenta reponerse, respira profundo, lleva una de sus manos a su rostro para quitar el sudor de su frente mientras su mirada está fija en el hombre que intenta ponerse de pie frente a ella.

— _Fue más difícil de lo que creía_ —piensa mientras lo observa de pies a cabeza, vencer a Hojo no ha sido nada sencillo y le ha costado más moretones que la última vez. Y tanto que quería usar falda esa semana en el colegio.

.

 _Ahora tiene las piernas de diversos colores._

.

Yura la toma del brazo y se hace de apoyo para ella ayudándola a bajar de la plataforma. Byakuya, como siempre, solo anuncia al ganador pero no hay quien pase al frente, esta vez también ha sido casi una masacre y como nada es legal, todo se vale; ni aún al ganador le quedan fuerzas para hacerse como el más fuerte frente a toda la multitud.

—Eso fue brutal, lo hiciste tremendamente, chica —Le sonríe Yura —Y ese Hojo ¿qué creía? ¿qué con darte regalitos le ibas a dejar ganar la pelea? ¡Qué hijo de…!

—. ¡Yura! —intervino la azabache mientras entraban al camerino —Hoy nos fue bien —le sonrió —Además, las cosas de afuera no se mezclan en la arena.

—Tienes razón, chica. —Concordó Yura —Pero, Kag, preciosura, ya hubieras querido desquitarte.

—Más adelante, tal vez. Me hubiera gustado vestir bien esta semana en la escuela —suspiró pesadamente —y ahora mírame.

—No te quejes, linda. Con esta ya te ganaste seis vestidos para lucirte en toda la semana ¡¿No es eso vida?! —chilló Yura emocionada.

—Siempre y cuando pueda disfrutarlos —sonrió Kagome rendida —Son las dos de la mañana, llévame a casa y luego me das mi parte, no sé que pasará mañana si llego de nuevo tarde a clases.

—. ¡A casa se ha dicho! —

…

—. ¡¿Expulsada?!

—Ha oído bien —confirmó el director Saya, un viejo de tez blanca y con larga barba y cabello repleto de canas.

—. ¿Por qué?

—. ¿Quiere razones en orden cronológico? —Comentó el anciano director

—. ¿Y eso fue sarcasmo? —exclamó Kagome.

—Para nada —respondió el anciano mientras firmaba unos papeles.

—. ¡Oh, si! ¡Si lo fue! —acusó Kagome.

Saya le extendió una carpeta llena de documentos. _Pero si parece un libro,_ pensó Kagome al tomarla en sus manos.

—Sus observaciones, señorita Higurashi. Todas sus razones en orden cronológico, las quejas de los presidentes de clase en orden numérico y los reportes de sus maestros en orden alfabético —Saya juntó sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras la observaba de forma indiferente.

Kagome suspiró con tristeza, —Pero señor, no quiero irme… —refutó en un tono de voz decaído.

—Sus inasistencias son numerosas, señorita Higurashi; su comportamiento es completamente asocial, no porta el uniforme de señoritas, no acata las reglas más sencillas… ¡Como pretende ser formada en esta institución tan respetable si no tiene la capacidad de seguir reglas tan básicas! —continuó el director, finalizando sus frases en alta voz —A partir de hoy queda expulsada de esta escuela. No se a quien se le ocurra recibirla con ese expediente suyo. Una persona tan poco fiable como usted; tome sus cosas, no llamaré a su tutor en vista de su lamentable situación. No quiero más ruegos en mi oficina, buenos días.

…

—. ¡Dame la dirección de ese vejestorio, Kagome! —gritó Yura al otro lado del teléfono, Kagome lo apartó un poco de su oído —¡Lo mato! ¡Te juro que lo mato! —volvió a gritar.

—Hablaré con Naraku… —respondió Kagome.

—No, yo lo haré —suspiró Yura lamentándose —Si no te hubiera acosado para que participaras en esa pelea…

—No tienes culpa de mis acciones, yo quise ir después de todo, tú no tienes la culpa —la animó la azabache.

—No importa —rebatió la joven de pelo corto —Lo haré de todos modos. Eres su chica favorita y sabe lo mucho que te gusta estudiar.

—Hey… Yura, no pasa nada…

—Si, si pasa. Lo de tu hermana, el maldito perro ese, y ahora te expulsan por segunda vez —Inhaló profundo —Amiga, no se como haces con tu suerte en la arena.

Kagome evitó el comentario de su amiga y "representante" ilegal. Sonrió con tristeza, ahora podía dejar de fingir, por un momento, que todo estaba bien.

—Las cosas de afuera no se mezclan en la arena… —observó el cielo con nostalgia, entrecerrando sus ojos por causa del sol y las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

.

… _Mentirosa…_

 _._

* * *

 ** _P.d.: Nee 3_** ** _No salgo muy bien en cámara, pero tengo un video de cumpleaños para ti. Sin embargo, historia es historia y esto es para ti, pensado desde hace mucho. Heme aquí, tan expresiva como siempre, te quiero._**

 ** _Para ustedes támbien, queridos lectores. Con mucho cariño._**

 ** _Sery 7Seven_**


	2. Entre amigos, en familia

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama en la que están involucrados son de mi entera propiedad.

 _Drabbles_ con relación entre sí, escritos con el fin de entretener.

Serie de drabbles como regalo de cumpleaños para la mejor amiga, hija, escritora y persona del mundo.

* * *

 **ENTRE AMIGOS, EN FAMILIA.**

 **.**

Naraku cargó su arma produciendo así un sonido seco que llenó toda la estancia: —Yo lo mato —Murmuró.

Yura se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano —Si, bueno… eso mismo le dije a Kagome.

—Dame la dirección de ese vejestorio, mujer. Yo mismo le sacaré las tripas a ese maldito saco de huesos —gritó Naraku —. ¡Juro que voy a buscarlo y cuando lo encuentre…!

Yura entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer sus hombros ante la clara evidencia de que estaba siendo ignorada; Naraku, frente a ella, seguía con un monólogo aparentemente incansable lleno de novedosas y particulares formas de tortura.

—. ¿Cómo ha estado Naraku esta semana, primor? —preguntó en voz baja, dirigiéndose al joven que estaba a su lado, sin dejar de observar al hombre armado frente a ella.

—Esta semana los clientes no han dado problemas, así que… —se encogió de hombros, evidentemente despreocupado. De fondo, Naraku seguía gritando a los cuatro vientos.

—Desocupado —completó Yura —Muy desocupado —arqueó las cejas y suspiró cansada.

Bankotsu esbozó una sonrisa ladina y le pellizcó el trasero, a lo que Yura le respondió con un golpe en el costado derecho.

—Madura ¿sí? Estamos hablando de tu hermana…

— _Media_ hermana —la corrigió él.

—Siguen siendo familia —repuso Yura —Y te sigue afectando cualquier cosa que le suceda —le sonrió mientras lo observaba de reojo —Y si no me ayudas en esto, juro que le diré a Kagome que te andas acostando con Kikyo.

Bankotsu se tensó y esta vez la miró fijamente a los ojos, —No te atreverías.

…

Ignoró los golpes que venían desde la puerta y se enfurruñó aún más entre las sábanas; era su segundo día de confinamiento planeado y no saldría hasta que se cumpliera el tercero.

—. ¡Abre la maldita puerta, Higurashi! —gritaron desde afuera.

—. ¡Piérdete! —le respondió, sacando su cabeza de entre las cobijas.

—. ¡¿Por qué mierdas crees que estoy aquí?! —Le respondieron — ¡No colmes mi paciencia!

—. ¡Largo! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa la palabra paciencia! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

Bankotsu se mordió la lengua, esa estúpida de Kagome nunca hacía las cosas fáciles. Se alejó algunos pasos, posicionándose de lado, respiró profundo y contó hasta tres…

—. ¡Donde tumbes la maldita puerta le voy a decir a Naraku que tuviste sexo con Kagura sobre su escritorio!

Bankotsu se detuvo en seco —Al menos Yura fue más sútil —reflexionó en voz baja — ¡Naraku no tiene nada con Kagura! —le respondió sintiéndose vencedor, gritándole la verdad y demostrándole que no tenía miedo. Sonrió con suficiencia.

—. ¡Pero si con su escritorio traído desde Alemania, y con esa correa cara con la que le amarraste las manos tras la espalda y con esa pañoleta de _Giorgio Armani_ con la que le tapaste la…!

—. ¡¿Cuánto viste?! ¡Maldita sea! —La interrumpió evidentemente avergonzado y confuso, tanto, que no escuchó cuando le quitaban los cerrojos a la puerta.

—Pude revolucionar la industria del porno gracias a ti —se carcajeó Kagome, y su risa aumentó cuando las mejillas del moreno se tornaron aún más rojas y este tuvo que taparse la cara.

—Pasa —respiró Kagome —Me alegra tenerte aquí —contuvo la risa.

—Oh, cállate —rezongó Bankotsu.

* * *

 ** _Espero sus comentarios,_**

 ** _S7s_**


	3. Iguales, Diferentes

**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi; la trama en la que están involucrados es de mi entera propiedad.

 _Drabbles_ , escritos con el fin de entretener.

Serie de drabbles como regalo de cumpleaños para la mejor amiga, hija, escritora y persona del mundo. :D

* * *

 **IGUALES, DIFERENTES.**

.

.

.

" _S_ _omos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos, para ser diferentes, para estar fuera de lo establecido…"_

 _._

—No es normal tanto silencio —le dijo a Kagome —Ganaste la otra noche, y yo fui a verte — continuó orgulloso — ¿Al que pateaste era ese imbécil lame suelas que te andaba regalando babosadas? —la miró y luego río con ganas —No me imagino la sorpresa que se llevó al verte del otro lado de la arena…

—Él ya lo sabía —murmuró Kagome, Bankotsu se giró a verla de pronto, eso era preocupante.

—. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? Siempre te trataba como a una rosa… —habló de la forma más neutra que pudo, mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad.

—Pues no tengo la apariencia de una flor después de todo… —murmuró decaída.

—Déjate de estupideces, Kagome ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? —La regañó, aunque eso le sumaba algo a sus alarmas recientemente encendidas, pero Kagome no respondió —Me estas tomando el pelo…

— _Ella_ mandó a Hojo y como no funcionó como quería, le mandó esto al director Saya… —dejó sobre la cama un sobre del que Bankotsu descubrió varias fotos de Kagome sobre la arena enfrentándose a Hojo.

Arrugó el sobre entre sus manos; maldición. Esto ya era serio, Kikyo había pasado sus límites. Se levantó de la cama en donde anteriormente había estado recostado y se dirigió al armario de la joven azabache; sacó cuantas prendas pudo, la mayoría de ella jeans y camisetas anchas, sudaderas, gorras y tenis.

—. ¿Es tan malo que me guste todo esto? ¿Crees que debería cambiar de imagen? Digo, _ella_ dijo que…

—Cierra la maldita boca; le estas dando mucha importancia a lo que dice la maldita esa. Pero si es lo que quieres, le cerraremos la puta boca. Además, me alegra que mi hermana…

— _Media_ hermana —corrigió Kagome, casi por inercia.

—Como sea, me alegra de que no seas una _rosa,_ eres algo así como un capullo y yo pienso ayudarte a florecer —Sonrió con malicia pensando en todo lo que había logrado sacarle a Kikyo —Pero esto… —dijo haciendo énfasis en el armario de Kagome —…nos complica las cosas en este momento...—suspiró observando la ropa de Kagome y tiró sobre la cama un cambio de ropa —Cámbiate, vamos a salir. —Le ordenó, pero al ver que no atendía, se lanzó sobre ella para desvestirla.

—. ¡Bruto! —gritó Kagome mientras se dejaba hacer.

—Pareces una maldita cría, todavía tengo que vestirte, infeliz —Le recalcó Bankotsu mientras la obligaba a levantar los brazos para ponerle la otra camiseta —Hermana, pero si estás bien buena… —observó sus pechos.

Kagome lo pateó en la entrepierna, Bankotsu cayó de cara contra el colchón, gimiendo.

— _Media_ hermana —volvió a corregirlo. Y mientras él se levantaba lanzando gran cantidad de improperios, se cambió el pantalón y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos — ¿A qué vamos a salir?

—Kagome… —suspiró, ella en verdad lo había ignorado —Tú, solo sabes ver de lejos. Ves lo bueno en los demás y lo resaltas, pero eres ciega contigo misma; no ves ni lo que tienes ni lo que eres. Kikyo ve en ti, lo que tú no ves y se está asegurando de que no lo hagas…

—. ¿Qué? Bankotsu…

Él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la salida. Haría que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

.

"… _Y a veces te condenas a la soledad cuando eres diferente…"_

 _._

Naraku colgó el teléfono y su mirada se oscureció de ira.

—Estás molesto —afirmó Yura — ¿Qué pasa, Nan?

—Tienes trabajo, Yura. Los Taisho se están involucrando.

—. ¿Los Taisho? ¿Qué tanto?

—Demasiado —respondió furioso —Demasiado.

.

"… _Y está bien."_

* * *

 ** _Y comienza un poco de todo, ¿Qué tal? :D_**

 ** _S7s_**


End file.
